<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 pound, 2 pounds, 3 pounds, 4|Alfred's Eating Disorder by Lumos_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593989">1 pound, 2 pounds, 3 pounds, 4|Alfred's Eating Disorder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction'>Lumos_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Body Image, Depression, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow recovery, trigger warning, vent - Freeform, very venty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Moved this story from wattpad as I don't wanna risk getting a warning on my account*</p><p>One more pound. Just lose one more pound. Two more. Three. Ten. More. More more more. You're fat Alfred! You're fat! Binge. Purge. Fast. Restrict. Why is nothing working?!</p><p>Alfred struggles with his habits, but after a close encounter with death his friend Arthur is now keeping a close eye on him. A part of him wants to get better for his friends, but he is also afraid.<br/>//Yes, this will be a recovery story//<br/>//TW: Graphic Eating disorder, selfharm//<br/>//Very much a vent story, I like to write to vent so I don't stupid things, same goes for reading content as such, but I can not stress this enough, please don't read this if you are currently in a very bad headspace!//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story will contain graphic scenes of binging, purging, fasting and other eating disorder behaviours*. I have done research on the topic as well as struggling with some eating issues myself. This story is mostly venting for myself, and I hope people can read it and maybe feel less alone, maybe even feel less inclined to harm themselves even for just a little bit.</p><p>If you are struggling with an eating disorder I strongly suggest you reach out for help as soon as possible. Recovery is possible even if you don't think it is. Recovery is worth it!</p><p>Please know that I am not trying to glorying this illness or any other illness in this story. Trust me when I say i never want anyone to go through this hell.</p><p>*I promise, there will be a recovery story in this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Huge TW for this chapter, but for pretty much the whole story.*</p><p>Alfred sat on his cold kitchen floor, surround by dirty dishes and unfinished food. The only light was the light from the fridge that was wide open. The young man struggling to get down his water bottle. He looked around at the plates and bowls that once were full cakes, sweets, rice, noodles, ice cream, takeouts, and much more. He groaned at what he had just done. Downing the last of his water bottle, he stumbled to his feet.</p><p>How dare you eat that much. You fat pig. Fatass. You're obese. Just look at yourself. Obese pig.</p><p>The voice in his head teased him. It was right. He was fat. Everyone told him so. Even his own family.</p><p>Alfred felt his way in the dark to the bathroom, where he flicked on the light and heard straight to the toilet. Now the part that he hated the most.</p><p>He got down on his knees, feeling like his stomach was about to burst. He lifted the lid before slipping two fingers into the back his throat.</p><p>Gag.</p><p>One try was enough throw up once. His throats burned from all the times he's done this before. Tears filled his eyes and his glasses slipped, putting themselves further down on his nose.</p><p>Flush.</p><p>Gag.</p><p>Throw up.</p><p>He wouldn't stop until he felt empty. Until the gross stuff inside him was gone.</p><p>Alfred made himself sick one last time, getting everything out.</p><p>Flush.</p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks, vomit cover his mouth and hand. His throat burning. His breathing heavy. His stomach felt better. Empty. It was almost euphoric in a way.</p><p>He stood up, shaking and exhausted. He washed himself up and cleaned his surroundings before pulling out a scale that was hidden in the sink cupboard. He stepped on it.</p><p>No weight gained and no weight loss from the last time.</p><p>"Damnit!" He hissed as himself. "Not enough..."</p><p>Angry at himself, Alfred put the scale away and decided it was time for bed. He had things to do in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short start to the chapter.<br/>Sorry for any mistakes<br/>ALSO PLEASE DO NOT PRUGE! DON'T EVER TRY<br/>ITS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS<br/>Please, get help if you are struggling with any type of eating disorder, I can't stress this enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred awoke early in the morning, pain in his head and his stomach. His throat still hurt from last night. Groaning, he rolled over, flinching in pain. Everything seemed to hurt. His eyes felt really heavy and he struggled to open them. A small crack of light was coming through the partly opened curtain.</p><p>He slowly sat up, stretching. Light pink, red and white lines covered both his arms. The back of his left hand had teeth marks from purging all the time.</p><p>Alfred ran his hand through his hair. "Need a shower.." he muttered as she swung his feet over the side of his bed, slipping into slippers and standing up. He swayed back and forth as he walked to his bathroom. Memories of late nights throwing up filled his head. The bathroom was almost his friend at this point. He's spent so much time wasting hours and days in there.</p><p>Flipping on bathroom light he pulled back the plastic white shower curtain to turn on the water. Waiting for it to heat up Alfred slowly removed his clothes.</p><p>His shirt fell to the floor revealing his visible ribcage, pointy shoulders and his spine. He looked at himself in the mirror with disgusts. He turned to the side, sucking in his stomach. "Still fat..gross.." he frowned.</p><p>The bathroom mirror started to fog up from the steam of the hot shower. He slide down his pyjama pants along with his boxers, showing off his boney knees. He hopped in the shower, letting the hot water hit his face.</p><p>・・・</p><p>Now dressed, Alfred grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and placed them on his nose. He gave a sigh as he reached for a plan grey hoodie put it on. He had to see his little brother today and he didn't feel like scaring him with his scars. Or how fat his arms were.</p><p>Alfred shuffled out into his kitchen. "Fuck.." he breathed looking at the mess on the floor that he had created last night.<br/>
He got down on his knees and started to stack plates and bowls as he through away whatever good was left on them. He stood up, holding all the dishes in his arms, placing them in the sink.<br/>
"I'll wash them later.." he muttered before going to the drink and pulling out a Diet Coke. That was his breakfast.</p><p>Cracking it open he brought it up to his lips and took a big gulp. He exhaled as he took his other hand and also placed in on the can, holding it tightly. Alfred started to think of why he had promise to go and visit Mathew today. Why would he promise something when he's been feel so shit?</p><p>He sat himself down on his sofa, placing his coke on the coffee table as he picked up the remote to turn on the TV. Surfing through the channels tears started to fill his eyes.  He dropped the remote, it bounced off the sofa and onto the hardwood floor. Alfred brought his arm to cover his eyes. "Shit.." he laughed at himself a little for crying like this.</p><p>"Hah...no one cares."</p><p>Tears were falling onto his hoodie, turning the light grey into dark.</p><p>・・・</p><p>Ringing. What's ringing? Alfred's eyes opened, feeling groggy and confused he tried to focus on the strange ringing. "Wha-" he sat up. He was on the floor in his living room.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>"Alfred? Alfred where are you?" I soft voice could be heard.<br/>
"You didn't show up and I've been trying to reach you but you haven't been responding..."</p><p>"Matthew?" Alfred questioned breathless as he adjusted his glasses, looking around.</p><p>"Please..call me as soon as you can.."</p><p>Beep.</p><p>Alfred shakily pushed himself up off the ground.</p><p>"Ugh...where's my phone?.." he muttered, stumbling around his living room into the kitchen.</p><p>"There.."</p><p>His phone sat on the counter next to a pile of mail. Grabbing it he turned it on seeing 13 missed calls, 20 texts and two voices mails, all from his brother Matthew.</p><p>He unlocked his phone, texting his brother.</p><p>'Matt I'm so sorry. I must have fell asleep without knowing. Can we hang out another day?'</p><p>Alfred sighed and sent the message. He placed a hand on his head. It throbbed. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly. It hurt like hell. Placing his phone back into the counter he search through his medicine cabinet to find some painkillers.</p><p>Grabbing the bottle he twisted it open and poor 3-4 into his hand, putting them into his mouth before heading over to the living room coffee table. He grabbed his Coke, that was now flat, and used it to help him swallow the pills.</p><p>Knock knock knock.</p><p>"Alfred?" A British voice call from outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur..." Alfred breathed as he went over to his door, unlocking it, and opening it. He put on a smile.</p><p>"Hey dude! What are you doing here?" He put on his normal, loud cheery voice.</p><p>Arthur looked at Alfred and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Matthew called me and told me to check up on you," Arthur said as he let himself into Alfred's house.</p><p>"Uh.." Alfred closed the door as the British man let himself in, "Its all cool man, I just fell asleep! Silly me!" He laughed a little, struggling to stay this "happy." He didn't have the energy for this.</p><p>"Hmph..." Arthur crossed his arms and turned to look at his friend, "Right..." he then turned his attention to the kitchen.<br/>
"Ugh, do you even clean up after yourself?" He rolled up his sleeves and headed over to the sink.</p><p>"I can take care of myself. You didn't need to just barge into my home.." Alfred mumbled.</p><p>Water and bubbles filled the sink, covering the dirty dishes. The British one started to stub each item in the sink before rinsing them and placing them on a towel to dry.</p><p>The American sighed. "Okay well, if you're doing that you might as well just clean my whole house for me!" He laughed a little and flopped down into the couch.</p><p>"Gladly.." Arthur huffed. He always felt responsible for Alfred and tried his best to take care of him even if it didn't seem like it. He was cold on the outside but inside his heart was warm and pure.</p><p>-</p><p>Dishes were washed, floors were cleaned and things were sorted now Arthur just had the laundry to do.</p><p>Alfred was passed out on the couch and has been for awhile.</p><p>Arthur was throwing clothes into a basket. He was picking up clothes off of Alfred's bedroom floor.</p><p>"Why does his room smell like sick?" Arthur muttered to himself, plugging his nose as he continued to throw clothes into the basket. As he bent down to pull clothes out from under the bed, shiny metal objects caught his eye.</p><p>"What the hell..." he reached and grabbed them, being careful not to cut himself with the sharp pieces of metal. He sat up and examined the metal in the palm of his hand. "Blades? Why does he have-" he's eyes fell onto the blood on one of them. "B-blood.."</p><p>He stood up and stomped out of the bedroom and into the living room.</p><p>"Alfred! What the hell are these?"</p><p>"Huh?.." Alfred awoke to a yelling Arthur in front of him, holding out his hand.</p><p>"These. What the hell are they?!"</p><p>Alfred sat up, eyes barely open. He looked at the palm of his friends hand. His heart skipped a beat and he jumped up, eyes wide now. He did his best to take the blades from his hand without cutting himself or Arthur.</p><p>"N-nothing." He struggled to put them into his hoodie pocket. He knew it was too late. Arthur had saw them and putting them in his pocket wasn't going to make them disappear or any less real.</p><p>Arthur reached out a took ahold of Alfreds wrist. He was about to pull up the Americans sleeve but was pushed away.</p><p>"What are you doing, dude?!"</p><p>"Show me your arms." Arthur said sternly. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on.</p><p>"N-no!"</p><p>Arthur reached out, grabbing Alfred tightly. He was fighting and struggling to keep American still. He forced up the sleeves of the hoodie, revealing all the raised scars that were red, white and pink.</p><p>Arthur's grip loosened and he let go of Alfred. He stumbled back, feeling like he was just punched in the gut.</p><p>Alfred fell back onto the couch pulling down his sleeves, tears in his eyes. "Get out." He muttered between his teeth.</p><p>"Alfred..."</p><p>"GET OUT!" Tears streamed down his face as he got up and pushed Arthur towards the door.</p><p>"Alfred! You're hurting yourself!"</p><p>" I can deal with it! Get out!" Alfred choked pushing Arthur into the front door.</p><p>Arthur's eyes were teary as he was pretty much pushed out the door.</p><p>-</p><p>Alfred sat in his room, hoodie off, blade in his hand. Blood dripped down his arm and onto his bed sheets. He had food by his bedside that he was prepared to do a binge and purge. Or chew and spit. He wasn't sure yet.</p><p>Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. Arthur was going to tell Matthew and most likely other too. He didn't know how to cope.</p><p>Blood still flowing from multiple gashes on his arm he reached down and started eating. Stuffing as much as he could into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. He kept eating and eating and eating, getting food, blood and tears all over his bed. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to die.</p><p>He ate and when he felt full he ran to the bathroom, threw up and ate some more.</p><p>There was nothing stopping him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alfred! Alfred! Ugh Come on! Wake up you bastard!" Arthur yelled as he shook Alfred as hard as he could to wake him up.</p><p>Alfred had passed out early that morning in the bathroom, covered in vomit and blood. Arthur and Matthew came over worried. When he didn't answer the door Arthur kicked the door in and told Matthew to stay in the living room. Good thing he did. Matthew wasn't ready to see his brother like this at all.</p><p>Alfred's eyes fluttered open, his face pale and drained of all life.<br/>
"A-Arthur.." he breathed, throat scratchy.</p><p>Arthur gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." he wrapped a clean towel around his friends wounds before carefully lifted him up ff the ground. "I'm taking you too the hospital. You're brother isn't going to enjoy this sight..."</p><p>"N-no..." Alfred mumbled weakly, "I'm f-fine.."</p><p>"Alfred, you are not fine. You are covered in blood and vomit! That's not fine! You're going to the hospital!" Arthur lectured his American friend. He walked out of the bathroom and pasted Matthew, who's face drained of color fast.</p><p>"A-A-Alfred?"</p><p>"I'm fine Matty...Arthur's just...overreacting..." Alfred mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was so weak. So very weak.</p><p>"Come on Matthew, we need to get him to the hospital.."</p><p>-</p><p>Alfred was completely pasted out when they arrived. Arthur had to explain everything and Alfred was hooked up to an IV and feeding tube. For a man of his age and height, he was severely underweight. The doctor told him that he was very dehydrated from throwing up and that it was important to give him fluids to start with.</p><p>Matthew sat beside his brother's unconscious body with tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't know..." he put his head down and covered his face. Arthur put an arm around him.</p><p>"No one knew Matty...it's okay.."</p><p>-</p><p>Alfred awoke to his throat and nose burning. Worse then what it felt like after purging. He looked at his left hand to see the IV and his arms wrapped up with bandages. He brought his right hand up to his face, feeling a tube going into his nose. He started to panic. He looked around to see a feeding bag.<br/>
Tears filled his eyes. His hands started to shake and tried to take the tube out.</p><p>Arthur stood up fast and held his hands down. "No! You need it!"</p><p>"No I don't! I don't need it! I'm fine!"</p><p>Matthew watched his brother and his friend. His eyes still tears. "A-Alfred...please...you need it...you're sick.." he mumbled.</p><p>"I don't need it! I'm fine! I can take care of myself! I want to go home!"</p><p>Alfred started to push Arthur away and struggled to sit up straight.</p><p>"You need to calm down."</p><p>"I will not calm down! As soon as I see a doctor I'm getting out! I'm an adult, I don't need to here!"</p><p>Just as that was said the doctor entered.</p><p>"Is everything all right?"</p><p>"No, it's not!" Alfred yelled, "I want to go home!"</p><p>"Well," the doctor looked at a clipboard with all of Alfred's information, "we do not suggest that you go, but after you are hydrated you can sign yourself out."</p><p>"W-wait, you can't force him to stay?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately we can't. Usually these types of patients need to realize they have a problem before they can accept help." The doctor told him as she flipped through her papers and checked Alfred's feeding tube and IV.</p><p>"So how long until i'm able to leave?" Alfred asked.</p><p>"About an hour." replied the doctor.</p><p>-</p><p>The hour passed slowly but as soon as he was told he could sign himself out, Alfred did. He was not spending another second in that hospital. He changed into clean clothes that Matthew had brought with them for Alfred. The three hopped into Arthur's car. Alfred as his upbeat self, making jokes while his brother and Arthur were clearly upset and pale from everything. </p><p>Alfred brought his mood down. "Matty..i'm sorry you had to see me like that. I promise I'll get better."</p><p>'LAIR' the voice in the Americans head yelled.</p><p>The Canadian stayed quiet, trying not to cry.</p><p>Arthur dropped Matthew off at his house before talking Alfred home. He pulled into the drive way.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride dude!" Alfred thanked him happily as he got out of the car.</p><p>Arthur turned the key and the engine shut off. He clicked off his seat belt and got out as well.</p><p>"Dude, I can walk to my house on my own." Alfred chuckled.</p><p>"No, Alfred. I'm staying with you."</p><p>Alfred's smile faded instantly.</p><p>'NO NO! YOU CANT! I NEED TO BINGE! CUT! CUT CUT CUT! PURGE!' The voice screamed with fear as the color from his face faded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur, I really don't need-"</p><p>"Alfred for the love of God! You're not okay! Don't tell me you're fucking fine! I know you're not!" Arthur raised his voice at the american. Alfred said nothing, he just turned around, walking up to his front door, unlocking it before swinging the the door open so hard it hit the wall. He walked fast to his room before slamming his door and locking it behind him.</p><p>Arthur ran after him, knowing that this couldn't be good. He pounded on Alfred's bedroom door. "Alfred, don't you fucking dare!"</p><p>"What?! You think i'm going to kill myself?" He yelled back at through the door, "Well maybe I fucking will!" Shaking with angry he tried to find his blades, but couldn't remember where he had put them. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. he started to pull out drawers and through his sheets off his bed. He cried as he fell to his knees. He reached up and pulled the glasses from his face and threw them against the wall, the glass shattering.</p><p>Arthur pulled himself away from the door, his eyes getting teary. He was so scared. He was scared for his best friends life. He pretty much raised him and he felt like he couldn't do anything to help. Arthur slowly walked away from the bedroom door in hopes that Alfred would calm down. He went back to the front door and closed it, only to find a hole in the wall from where it was hit. The British man let out a sigh, going over to the sofa and falling onto it.</p><p>A wave of emotion hit Arthur hard, his chest felt tight and tears starting to poor down his cheeks. "For fuck sake Alfred..." he mumbled to himself harshly. He felt a pit form in his stomach. he paced his arm over his face, closing his eyes.</p><p>Alfred sat in his room looking, picking at his stitches on his arms. He hoped he could pop one and bleed. Tightness filled his chest. He thought about Matthew and how he probably scarred his poor little bother.</p><p>He hated himself. Alfred completely hated himself. It was his fault he let this happen. Arthur now won't leave him alone. He knew he wasn't going to leave.</p><p>Alfred fell back on his bed, letting out a sigh. "I want to die.." he pulled at his stitches, popping one out of place, causing it to bleed. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a tissue to cover the bleeding wound with.</p><p>Tears started to fill his eyes and they were soon rolling down his cheeks.<br/>"I'm so sorry.." he muttered as it became hard to breathe.<br/>The American sat up, dropping the tissue to his side and clenching a fist at his chest.</p><p>Unstable breathing and gasps of air came from his mouth.</p><p>Was this a panic attack?</p><p>"A-a-Arthur-r." He tried to call out as he stumbled out of bed. His chest getting tighter and a fearful expression filled his eyes. He shuffled to the door quickly, unlocking it and fell as it opened.</p><p>Arthur jolted up from the couch, turning around to see Alfred on the floor struggling to breathe, arm bleeding, hands to his chest.</p><p>"Alfred!" The British man called as he ran over, getting down beside him. He pulled the American on to his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Breathe Alfred..it's okay.."</p><p>Alfred hiccuped as tried his best to steady his breathing. He felt the warmth of the others body against his back. He took deep breathe as the attack slowly faded.</p><p>"Alfred, don't scare me like that." Arthur said as he rubbed his hand over the others shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry Arthur..." he muttered.</p><p>"My chest hurts.."</p><p>"It'll be okay..I promise. I'll take care of you." Arthur tried to comfort his friend, his cheeks wet from tears. He didn't even notice he was crying.</p><p>For a moment, Alfred felt safe, and protected. He wanted this to last forever, but only knew it wouldn't last. Tomorrow would come and it would be a whole new struggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred awoke alone on the couch. His eyes slowly opening to reveal blurry vision.He bought his hands up to his eyes to rub the sleep out of them, slightly wincing in pain from the wounds on his arm. He groaned as he slowly sat up.</p><p>"Good," Arthur said from in the kitchen, "You're awake." The British one picked up a plate, with veggies and some chicken on it, and brought it over to Alfred. He sat down beside him. "I want you to try and eat." He placed the plate on the others lap and looked up at him. "Please."</p><p>"I don't want it." Alfred picked up the plate and pushed it back into Arthur hands.</p><p>"If you don't try I'm going to have to send you back the Hospital. As much as i don't want to," Arthur said placing the plate back into the others hands before placing his own at his sides, "You must try to eat."</p><p>Alfred frowned and looked at the food he now held. He sighed, placing the plate on his lap, picking up the fork to poke at the veggies. He rolled a steamed carrot around before squishing it down into a mush. He slowly did so with all the carrots.</p><p>Arthur had walked back over to the kitchen but kept his eye on the other. He needed Alfred to eat. Anything. Even if it was just a few bites. He couldn't stand to send his fiend back into the hospital where he would need to stay for weeks or maybe even months to get better. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and got to cleaning up the rest of this kitchen. The house was finally starting to look livable.</p><p>"I told Mathew to come and see you today."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Alfred was unsure if he wanted to see his brother. He played with the food on his plate a little more before putting the mashed carrot on to his fork, eating it. He wanted to get better. He really did want to like food again, but his mind rebelled. His mind screamed at him not to eat that. He tried his best to think about Mathew.</p><p>'It would be nice to see him..' He thought. It had been awhile since he had properly visited with his brother. He hated that Mathew had to see him in that state the other day. He regretted his choices.</p><p>While thinking about his brother he noticed he finished his plate of food. He was proud at first, but soon the terrifying feeling set in. He wanted to get rid of it.</p><p>Alfred stood up, walking briskly to the kitchen to set down his plate. Placing it on the counter he felt a warm hand on his wrist. He looked up seeing Arthur had taken a hold of him.</p><p>"I will not let you do that."</p><p>"I just need to pee.."</p><p>He shook his head, "In an hour, Alfred. Please."</p><p>Alfred pulled his arm out of Arthur's grasp. The voices in his head screamed to go and get rid of the food he just ate, but another part wanted to please his best friend.</p><p>"Fine.."</p><p>Mumbling he went and sat back down on the couch, pulling his sleeves over his hands. He curled up into a ball and turned on something to watch.</p><p>Arthur felt weird seeing him like this. Alfred was known for being loud and excitable, this was the complete opposite. He frowned.</p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred," Arthur came and sat down beside the other on the couch, holding a first aid kit. Alfred was bouncing his leg up and down and had been doing it for along an hour now.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I see your arm please."</p><p>"Why?" Alfred muttered.</p><p>"Please, I'll be gentle."</p><p>Alfred sighed and turned his body a little and held out his arm. Arthur took in gently, putting the first aid kit on his lap. He slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal his wounds.</p><p>"You shouldn't have pulled the stitching out of this."</p><p>Alfred ignored him, turning his head away. He felt his cheeks heat up and butterflies fill his stomach. Arthur had never been this caring about him before, It just so strange.</p><p>Arthur began to clean the cuts as carefully as he could and cover them up with plasters, hoping that would decrease the odds of them being picked at.</p><p>"See, that wasn't so bad." He pulled the sleeve back down.</p><p>Alfred pulled his arm back into his body.</p><p>"Thanks." He mumbled.</p><p>Arthur smiled, closing the kit and standing up.</p><p>"You should change into something clean for your brother, he will be here soon."</p><p>He turned to the kitchen, returning the first aid kit back into its drawer by the sink.</p><p>Alfred stood up, knowing that he was right. He should try to put himself together for his little brother. He didn't really want to face him after the last time he saw him. He felt embarrassed, but it might be for the best to see him in a better state. He tried to pull his emotions together as he went into his room to get changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again apologizing for any mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>